


Live And Let Die

by Harolina



Category: Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pedro Pascal's characters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harolina/pseuds/Harolina
Summary: 当你年纪轻轻你的心扉就像是一本敞开的书你常说：自助且助人你也确实做到了但是如果我们身处这冷漠无常的世界让你绝望和难过那就：莫管他人死活
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Javier Peña, Javier Peña/Maxwell Lord
Kudos: 2





	Live And Let Die

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：  
> 皮家角色拉郎实验，西皮随缘。  
> 被时间线搞得好头疼，1984年P探员应该还在哥国缉毒，压根不能和Max有实质上的会师。所以只好二设：潘那从20世纪末穿回80年代的美利坚，在熟悉又陌生的土地上遇到了一个和他长得很像的金发颜艺戏精。经历了麦德林和卡利一切的潘那，把另一个自己遗弃在哥伦比亚的潘那，回到这个疯狂的物欲横流的与他记忆中迥然不同的地方，会在心底期望什么呢？而Max遇到这个总是眉头紧皱的黑发男人之后，又会在义无反顾作死的路上做出什么选择呢？  
> 大概是个金发疯批美女和忧郁混球直男的故事（不是

在人群的欢呼声中，在载着随从人员的吉普车的护卫下，企业家的黑色轿车到了。Maxwell Lord坐在有冷气的汽车里，脸色苍白，对外面的气温没什么感觉，但一打开车门，1984年夏天火一样的热浪就使他浑身一颤，里层的衬衣立刻被汗水浸透，他感觉自己的身体更衰弱了，而精神比以往任何时刻都要孤独。其实，他也才刚满四十岁，娶过一个美丽动人的东方女人，和她生了一个小男孩，从白手起家到建立自己的商业帝国，一家人的生活过得还算有模有样。直到石油危机爆发，一切都分崩离析……还好，命运中的挣扎给了他另一个选择，他感到幸运，即便这也许并不是一条活路。  
在这场公众活动开始之前，Max有一个小时的时间独自一人在预留的等候室里休息。还没有想出一个可以与这世上所有人同时接触的绝妙方案之前，他只能通过公共演讲这种愚蠢至极的方式和别人见面来夺取他们的财富。Max把几粒维生素和止痛片混在一起提前服下，这样，在滥用能力导致的疼痛发作时他就能放松下来。接着，他脱下西装外套，在沙发上躺了一会儿，尽量分散注意力，让自己在小睡的时候不去想未来的计划以及随时可能到来的死亡。除了他自己，没人知道他已经去日无多，他决定独自承受这个秘密，就像过往的耻辱一样，这倒并不是因为高傲，而是因为一直以来的自卑与羞耻。  
下午三点，黑色黄金的新闻发布会准时开始，当Max重新出现在公众面前时，他觉得又能完全掌控自己的身体和意志了。由于镇痛药片起了作用，他休息得还不错，身上的不适感减轻了不少，心情很放松。然而，死亡的威胁和欲望的侵蚀比他想象的要来得阴险得多，当他走上演讲台的时候，面对那些争着和他握手的人们，心里罕见地涌起了一阵轻蔑。他举起手，几乎不耐烦地让人们停止欢呼和鼓掌，然后面无表情地盯着热浪中的人潮开了口。他的声音依旧富有诱惑力，可他背得早已滚瓜烂熟的台词却卡了壳——这倒并不是因为一个技艺娴熟的骗子突然想要说出真话，而是喉咙里泛起的血腥味让他感到一阵恶心。  
“世界很美好，但它还可以变得更好。”他依旧以这些自己一句也不信的鬼话做了开场。“想象一下你终于拥有了想要的一切，而你需要做的，只是说出你的欲望……”  
接下来是一些固定的套路，他用谎言构筑的虚幻之景遮住了破破烂烂的现实世界。  
Max缩减了他的文稿，为的是早点结束今日的行程。他做出了一堆承诺，什么遍地的保时捷，更多的高楼大厦，还许诺每个人未来都可以富得流油。当他看到这个虚幻的世界即将成型时，便向人群敞开了怀抱。  
“女士们，先生们！我们将拥有这一切！”他高声喊道，“和我拥抱吧，获得属于你的一切！  
街角的长椅上，Javier Pena抽着快要燃尽的香烟，迷迷糊糊地听完了对面的演讲，“扯淡！”他想，“这套说辞像极了竞选议员时的巴勃罗·埃斯科巴，不过更美利坚式的，更虚伪油腻，更矫揉造作。“前DEA探员刚刚从哥伦比亚结束了他的职业生涯，在华府述职结束后搭上回到德州的航班，他不过在飞机上小憩了一会儿，睁开眼睛就来到了80年代的华盛顿，这个时代没有一点地方让他感到熟悉，比他记忆中的要混乱许多，这可真够魔幻的。听见最后的掌声，Pena抬起头来，越过人潮望向这场闹剧的始作俑者，淡蓝色的西装，一头的金发，夸张的肢体动作。“真是个疯子，和这个地方一样。”他想，“脏活干了太久，所以这是我的报应吗？”  
室外演讲结束后，Max照例要在欢呼的人潮中走上一遭，身边围绕着的男男女女向他诉说着他们渴求的东西。他总是脸上挂着笑容，好像脾气很好似的倾听着，满足他们的要求，再从他们那里夺回什么……一个衣着简陋的女子踮着脚尖，身边是她四个孩子，在一片嘈杂声中成功地让Max听见了她的声音。  
“Lord先生，我要的不多。”她说，“只想要干净的衣服和食物，以及能够遮风挡雨的住处。”  
Max注意到了那四个脏兮兮、衣衫褴褛的孩子。  
“你丈夫呢？”他问道。  
“他没能撑下来，”那女人回答时的声音越来越小，Max才看清她有着一张拉美裔的面孔，“在来这的路上，他没能……”  
女人的话引来周围人群的切切私语。  
“好了女士，”Max握了握她的手，“你会梦想成真的。”  
回到专车的路程不长，之后Max又慷慨地满足了几个人的愿望，直到走到拐角处，透过人潮的间隙，他看见了一个倚在长椅上默默抽着烟的黑发男人，后者眉头深皱着，嘴边的胡子打理得还算精致，不过整个人没什么神采，蔫蔫的。  
“您还好吗？”鬼使神差地，他走了过去，向那个男人伸出手来。


End file.
